


Christmas Sweater

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M, Sweaters, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: A short Christmas fic with Dark and Warfy. Happy holidays, everybody!!





	Christmas Sweater

    “Dark, I want you to open  _this_  present first!!” Wilford exclaimed, holding a black wrapped box with a blue and red bow on top.

    “ **Alright,** ” Dark replied, raising an eyebrow. “ **I’m surprised that you didn’t want to open your presents first.** ”

Wilford grinned at him.

    “I want to see the look on your face when get this one, though! And I made it just for you as a surprise!”

He slid the box over to Dark on the floor. Dark’s eyes squinted suspiciously at Wilford, but he just went with it.

    “ **Fair enough,** ” he replied.

Wilford eagerly watched Dark unwrap the box only to see that it was actually upside down (and already opened). A bright gray fluffy sweater fell on Dark’s lap. He held it up in front of him, seeing that the front has a blue and red squiggly pattern went around a sentence stitched in white; “2 in 1 Edgelord!”

A little black heart is at the bottom of the sentence.

    “ **Wow…** ” Dark mumbled in amazement. “ **Wilford, you made this?** ”

Wilford nodded with a faint “Mm-hmm!”

Dark smirked at him, and looked back at the sweater. He felt a smile forming on his face the more he looked, but he didn’t care.

    “ **I love it,** ” he said. A small squeal can be heard by Wilford.

    “I KNEW you’d like it!!” he exclaimed cheerfully. “Now, go ahead and try it on! I need to see if I got the measurements right!”

Dark set the sweater back down on his lap, and took off his suit coat.

    “ **You know, you could have just asked to measure me so you didn’t have to guess,** ” he remarked.

    “Well, we have the same body,” Wilford replied. “So I technically DIDN’T guess, but I thought I’d tell you to put it on just to make sure if I got it all right. AND, what would be the point of making it a surprise if you already knew what you were getting if I DID ask?”

Dark took a moment to think about that before he put the sweater over his head.

    “ **True,** ” he said.

His arms wiggle through the sleeves, and his head pops out of the collar with bits of his hair fluffing out.

    “ **Hooo, t** **here we go.** ”

Wilford beamed proudly. He clearly got the measurements right.

    “Now stand up!” he demanded. “I wanna see what it looks like when you’re not sitting like that!”

Dark didn’t even bother to question it. He understood Wilford’s demand along with the reason. Wrinkles. Dark stood up from the floor, wincing at his knees. He cracked his neck as he shifted the sweater around his waist to make it less wrinkly looking. Dark smiled contently at his sweater, and he put his hands behind his back (as his usual stance is). Wilford’s smile then disappears.

    “ **It fits great, Wilford,** ” Dark said. “ **You did a wonderful job. Thank you.** ”

He noticed Wilford’s thoughtful frown, with his hand up to his chin, staring at the sweater, and mumbling something that Dark couldn’t quite catch.

    “ **What, what is it?** ” Dark asked.

Wilford sighed.

    “Take it off,” he said.

Dark’s eyebrows jerked up.

    “ **What?** ” he asked.

Wilford got up from the floor.

    “I said ‘Take it off’,” he replied. “It doesn’t look right.”

    “ **Why?** ” Dark asked. “ **What’s wrong with it?** ”

Literally 3 seconds passed.

    “There’s a seam undone!” Wilford shouted quickly, dramatically pointing at the sweater.  _Yeah, let’s go with that._

Dark peeked around his sweater, trying to find the undone seam.

    “ **Where is it-?** ” he asked.

    “Never mind that!” Wilford interrupted. “Just take it off so I can fix it after we’re done with all the presents. You’ll have it back once it’s fixed.”

Dark let out an echoey sigh, and gave in.

    “ **Fine, fine,** ” he mumbled as he proceeded to do as Wilford told him. “ **It was really starting to get comfortable, too.** ”

    “You’re welcome,” Wilford grinned as he took the sweater out of Dark’s hands.

**11:53 PM;**

Dark’s eye peeped open after he heard a click from his door. He shifted himself over to face his door, seeing a folded, soft looking thing wrapped in a pink bow sitting on the floor with a small folded piece of paper on top. Dark sat up on his bed, already knowing that it’s the same sweater from earlier. He brought his hand to it, and lifted it off the floor with ease, making it float straight towards him. Dark could hear Wilford’s bedroom door being slammed shut from his room down the hallway.

Dark held the small paper in front of him, only to read;

“Darkiplier”

Dark unfolds it;

“I can’t believe myself, forgetting such an important detail! I hope you can forgive my carelessness!! (Hint: it’s on the back!)  
Merry Christmas,  
\- Wilford Warfstache”

     ** _On the back, huh?_**  Dark thought as he threw the pink bow off the sweater.  _ **What, is it going to be a witty pun or something?**_

Dark held the back of the sweater in front of him, only to find that a newly stitched pocket in red and blue was on. Dark couldn’t help it, but he bursted out laughing.

    “ **You didn’t _have_  to..!**” he chuckled.

He tore off his white buttoned shirt, and threw the sweater back on with his hands inside the new back pocket, watching the late Christmas rain from outside his window.

Meanwhile, Wilford had his whole face pressed up against Dark’s door, mouthing to himself happily, “SUCCESS!!!”

**End!**


End file.
